Only In Your Dreams, Fionna part 1
by kody30000
Summary: Based on this picture i saw on deviant art


**Only In Your Dreams, Fionna**

DKSW

"Caaaaaake" Where was that cat? "Come on. I'm too tired for this, girl." I mumbled. _Note to self: NEVER be the seeker when playing hide and seek with Cake. _I sat with my back against a near by boulder and sighed. I had been looking for her for two and a half hours. I was exhausted, but I couldn't let her win so easily. That's not what adventurers do. I was going to win, one way or another.

"Hey Cake," I shouted, "I'm done. You win. Guess I'll head home now! Buh byyyyyyyyyyyye."

I stood up and walked in place to make it sound like I was walking away. Then I quickly sat back down and strained to hear any movement on the other side of the boulder.

Nothing. There was a long, eery silence. Then I heard the small _snap_ of a twig. I leaped from behind the boulder and grabbed the animal.

"Haha! I got you good Cake! I win! I win! I-"

But what was in my arms wasn't Cake. It was an extremely over weight squirrel. I let it go like it was hot iron. "Sorry!"

The squirrel was not happy. It clawed its way up my leg. "Get off get off get ooooffff!" I screamed. I tried my best to kick it off without hurting the poor little guy. If I was ambushed by a giant psychopath, I would be upset too. I finally managed to pry it off. My leg now had many new scars. I flopped onto the grass and just starred at the stars. I tried to find as many constellations as I knew. Cake had taught me all of them, but I couldn't remember some. I traced the stars with my finger, like connect the dots. The thing I created looked like a disfigured man. _Hercules_. He was my favorite. Hercules was the strongest, bravest, and most heroic person ever. I was going to be like him. My eyelids started to get heavy. No! I had to look for Cake! My eyelids fluttered for a second as I silently argued whether or not to close them. They made the decision for my. I closed my blue eyes and yawned.

"Maybe... maybe a little nap... a nap wouldn't hurt. Just for a... a few minutes." I murmured as I fell asleep.

I had an unusual dream. I was running to save Prince Gumball from the Ice Queen. That was pretty normal. I always dreamed of Gumball. Who wouldn't? He's a total hunk.

Anyways, I was running towards the Prince, and he had his arms outstretched. I opened my arms too so I could grab him really quick and get the math out of there. The Ice Kingdom was wet and cold.

"Gumball!" I yelled, "Come on! I'll get you outta hear!" Now usually in my dreams he would say something like "okay!" or "I'm right behind you!", but this time he did something totally weird. He just stood there with his arms open like an idiot. Didn't he see the Ice Queen and her horde of polar bears coming right behind him?

I was almost there, or at least I thought I was. I seemed to be just running in place, because I wasn't getting and closer to him. "Prince Gumball! Run!" I shouted in a shaky voice. The Ice Queen was catching up. If he didn't move soon, he would be bear meat.

This time he did something. Gumball's perfectly pink hair slowly turned into a scary black. A blue tint sped up the Prince's body, so he was now a baby blue color.

The Ice Queen raised her hand, and the air around her froze. Her finger tips were now covered in icy spikes, perfect for throwing. She swished her arm in the totally weird looking Prince Gumball's direction, so now the spikes hurled in his direction.

The Prince chuckled, not even looking in the Queen's direction. He jumped, and five ice spikes appeared where his feet had been.

"Is that all you got?" he laughed. That wasn't Gumball's voice. It was deeper, and more taunting. The freaky thing was, Gumball's never landed after jumping. He just floated there.

I couldn't take it anymore. The Ice Queen was practically on top of him! I crouched, and pushed from the ground as hard as I could. The momentum from my running sent me farther than normal. I tackled the Prince and we both fell into a small crevice in the snowy ground. It was like a tiny, freezing cold cave. The Queen screamed in her rage. I breathed heavily. We were safe.

The loud _thump_s of the bears footsteps got softer and softer and the outbursts of the Queen got quieter and quieter. They were retreating. I poked my head out of the crevice to see. They were out of sight, but I didn't want to take any chances. We would camp here for a while.

"Alright Prince Gumball, I think we're safe." I said as I pulled my head out of the hole in our ceiling. What I saw wasn't the Prince. In front of me was a total stranger. He had black hair, light blue skin, a gray plaid shirt, jeans, and Converse All Stars.

"I'm not your fantasy boyfriend," he laughed. I balled my fists, but still blushed. The guy put his hands behind his head and sat against the wall of our cave. "I'm not a prince either." he pulled a strawberry out of his pocket. Don't even ask me how it wasn't squished like a pancake, "They are such wimps. I'm a vampire." I pressed myself as close to the opposite wall as I could. This was not good. I was trapped in a small place with a vampire. I momentarily forgot my claustrophobia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I felt. He laughed again. Was I funny? Or just funny looking? Oh I wish I had my ruby sword.

He put his hands in his lap and leaned forward. In this small space, there was not a lot of room for leaning. He was now inches away from my face, and he was sporting a mischievous grin . "Well, now there's two answers to that question. What am doing in the Ice Kingdom? It's your dream. Why are _you_ in the ice kingdom? Now here's the big one. What am I doing in your dream?" He moved closer. My palms started to sweat. "I wanted to meet you."

He leaned back against his wall. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. I started taking deep breathes. The vampire held his strawberry to his mouth and jammed his fangs into it. The next thing he did surprised me. He sucked all the color out of the strawberry. Well, almost all of it. The stem was still green, and the seeds were still yellow.

He caught my gaze and ginned. "I eat the color red." he said. That was amazing, but it didn't make me feel any better. Lets hope that strawberry was enough to fill him up for a while.

His eyes twinkled sinisterly. "I can do a lot of stuff. Wanna see?" I shook my head but he grabbed my arm anyway. I felt a strange tingling in my stomach when he grabbed me. He squeezed through the crevice so we were on the icy ground, but he didn't stop there. He kept rising until we were hundreds of feet above the Ice Kingdom. I could see all of Ah from here. It was beautiful. I held on to the vampire tightly, fearing that I would fall. I looked up to see his sparkling eyes staring back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked dumbly. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, his smile widened. "I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King!" He shouted as we sky rocketed. He stopped suddenly. Marshall Lee pulled me up so I wasn't just holding onto his hand. He held my waist with one hand and pointed to the sky with the other, tracing some stars like I had done. "That's Ursa Major." he said.

I traced one to the left of him "And that's Draco." We floated there for what seemed like hours, just looking at the stars.

"Eh hem" said a voice. Marshall's mouth hadn't moved, so it couldn't have been him. Marshall Lee smiled and shook his head, knowing what I was going to ask. "Time to wake up, Fionna." he said.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled. I stretched as a sat up. Then I blushed and wiped the smile off my face. What was I smiling about? It... it was just a stupid dream. Vampires? Ya right. I got to my feet and kicked a pebble, which bounced off a tree. The tree giggled. I started to walk away when I realized something.

"Eh Hem." a voice said again. It sounded like it was coming in the direction of the tree. I went up to it and laughed. It was orange and white, the exact colors of Cake's fur. So that's why she wanted to play hide and seek at night. From a distance, I couldn't tell what colors it was.

I kicked the tree playfully. "Come on Cake, I know it's you." The tree shifted and squirmed until it was in the shape of a cat. Cake stretched and yawned, "Well, that took forever. How did you finally find me?" she said and thoroughly began licking her paw. I was about to answer her, when I saw a dark shape in the bushes. "Finally" the same voice whispered. I walked into the bushes and immediately knew that was a bad idea. Usually the thorns of these bushes didn't hurt too bad, but I had forgotten about my leg. The thorns scratched at my already sore calve.

I walked out of the bushes quickly. As I did, I could have sworn I saw the dark figure fly away. Probably just a bird. It couldn't be... no. He was a figment of my imagination. I shook my leg a bit to get some of the thistles out of my wounds.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I grumbled, "Right now, I need some sleep." I walked past Cake and kept going. I knew she would follow me. I took a few turns and finally decided I was totally lost. I grabbed my hat's ears and sank to my knees.

"You seem grumpy." Cake yawned behind me, "Did someone start their period?" she teased. I grabbed a fist full of grass, turned, and threw it at her. "I'm tired, ok?" I snapped.

Cake shrugged (if that's even possible for a cat to shrug) and walked away, swishing her tail back and forth like she always did when she knew I was in a bad mood. It was her way of saying "Okay. Whatever you say Fionna."

"Come on Fifi. I know the way out." she insisted. I hated it when she called me Fifi. I got up and started following her, lost in thought. I heard a noise in the branches of a nearby oak. Maybe...

"Eep!" I squeaked as I felt something brush against me."Were you looking for me, Fionna?" Marshall Lee whispered my ear.


End file.
